Adyy
Adyy (früher Adolfo, ''seit 2017 ''Battlecat) ist eine antropomorphe, weibliche Battle-Rapperin, die aus dem BOB, dem RBB und dem CBC bekannt ist. Sie ist eine Katze aus dem bulgarischen Dorf Ochindol. Adyy ist eine der wenigen Deutsch sprechenden animalischen Battle-Rapperinnen. Entgegen anders lautender Vermutungen ist sie jedoch keine deutsche Katze, sondern ist bulgarischer Abstammung. Ihr Realname ist unbekannt, diesen hält Adyy geheim. Adyy im BOB, RBB und CBC: Adyy nahm als Newcomerin am 2015 neu gegründeten Battle of the Beasts teil und galt als Favoritin auf den Titel. Ihre Qualifikation wurde von RBB-Jurorin und BOB-Mitbegründerin Rali als eine der besten bezeichnet. Durch ihre fremdsprachigen Texte erfreute sie sich besonders in Ralis Bekanntenkreis größerer Beliebtheit. Adyy trat in ihrem ersten Battle gegen Ralis eigene Katze Teri the Cat aus Stara Sagora an. Dieses Battle, zuvor bereits als "erstes reines Katzen-Battle" gefeiert, konnte sie überraschend eindeutig für sich entscheiden, auch, weil sich Teri weitestgehend darauf beschränkte, Adyys angebliches Nazi-Image, begründet durch ihren ehemaligen Spitznamen Adolf, zu porträtieren. Im Achtelfinale traf Adyy auf die RBB-Veteranin Octopussy. Auch dieses Battle entschied Adyy eindeutig für sich und zog ins Viertelfinale ein. Dort trat sie - leicht favorisiert - gegen die Newcomerin Tigress an, gegen die sie jedoch knapp verlor. Allerdings hatte Adyy eine vergleichsweise kurze Runde ohne Gastparts eingereicht, während Tigress einen für ihre Verhältnisse extrem lange Text brachte. Danach war Adyy noch in der Halbfinalrunde als Gast ihres Crewkollegen Dyado Yotso gegen Wombat zu sehen. Bereits vor ihrer Teilnahme am BOB war sie in der zweiten Staffel des RBB in der Halbfinalrunde des späteren Turniersiegers Leopard zu sehen, als sie ihm in seiner Runde gegen Snail einen Gastpart rappte. Zuvor war sie bereits mit Teri in Bats Runde gegen Lion King aufgetreten. Auch am RBB 3.0, der dritten Staffel des RalisBeastBattle, nimmt Adyy teil. In der ersten Runde trifft sie auf echidna & Platypus, der Crew des Ameisenigels echidna und des Schnabeltiers Platypus, die Wombat nahestehen, jedoch nicht zu den Marsupials gehören. Adyy rappte in der Runde sowohl in deutscher (in den Parts) als auch in englischer Sprache (in der Hook) und gewann deutlich, sodass sie bereits im Achtelfinale steht. Dort traf sie mit Rhino auf einen erfahrenen Gegner, unterlag diesem jedoch sehr knapp und schied aus dem Turnier aus. Nach ihrer Teilnahme am RBB nahm Adyy an der ersten Staffel des CBC (CatBattleContest) teil und ging als Top-Favorit in das kleine Turnier. In der ersten Runde traf sie auf Gwin, welchen sie deutlich besiegte. Im Halbfinale traf sie auf Atakakat aus Tryavna und konnte auch diese schlagen, sodass sie im Finale auf Luigi traf und diesen sehr deutlich besiegte. Auch am BOB 2016 nahm Adyy teil. In der ersten Runde besiegte sie den Forester Wolf deutlich und zog ins 16tel-Finale ein, in dem sie auf Giraffe traf. Diese konnte sie ebenfalls schlagen und steht nun im Achtelfinale - wieder gegen einen Forester - nämlich GrimbarthTheBadger. Trotz einer 6-Minuten-Runde, die getreu ihrem eigenen Stil auf zwei Beats eingerappt war, unterlag sie dem Dachs sehr deutlich. Eigenschaften: Adyy hat einen sehr eigenen Rapstil, meist rappt sie auf Elektro-Beats. Sie hat mehrsilbige Reime und bringt gut recherchierte Punchlines mit viel Gegnerbezug. Ihre größte Stärke ist jedoch das Kontern, was sie u.a. im Battle gegen Teri bereits bewiesen hat. Sie ist bekannt dafür, besonders viele, eher unbekannte Featuregäste in ihre Runden mit einzubauen. Im Viertelfinale etwa wurde Adyy von einer Gruppe Katzen aus Veliko Tarnowo flankiert, die jedoch nicht mitrappten, sondern nur in der Hook "mittanzten". Im Laufe des Battle of the Beasts entwickelte sich unter Rappern eine Art running gag, inmitten einer Punchline den Satz "What would Adyy say now?" zu bringen und anschließend einen deutschen Satz, der sich auf den vorhergehenden reimte (der allerdings nicht immer zwingend von Adyy selbst stammte). Adyy war früher auch als "Adolf" bekannt. Der Name rührt daher, dass sie unter der Nase einen schwarzen Fellfleck hat. Den Namen hat sie sich nach eigenen Angaben jedoch nicht selbst gegeben. Aufgrund ihres Spitznamens wurde Adyy häufiger von Gegnern als "Nazi" diffamiert, an diesen Vorwürfen ist jedoch selbstverständlich nichts dran. Adyy ist eine der wenigen Battle-Rapperinnen, die Texte in deutscher Sprache schreiben. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auf das "Nazi-Image" zurückzuführen, das Adyy bereits im Sechzehntel-Final-Battle gegen Teri ausgekontert hat: "Du bist so dämlich, du weißt gar nichts, denn nur weil man Deutsch spricht, ist man lange noch kein Nazi. Teri, weißt du was? Ich bin sogar Bulgare, die Nationalität erkennt man halt nicht immer an der Farbe!" Adyy lebt in Ochindol und hat dort gute Beziehungen zu dem aus der selben Stadt stammenden Dyado Yotso. Die beiden sind Teil der Crew Into the Wild. Adyy featurete ihn unter anderem in seiner Runde gegen Mushkatil und gegen Wombat, außerdem war Dyado Yotso auch in seiner Runde gegen Teri zu Gast. Adyy bekommt in Battles sehr oft kritische und teils derbe Seitenhiebe, gerade Lion King ist einer der größten "Hater". Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Teri the Cat (6:0 für Adyy) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Octopussy (5:1 für Adyy) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Tigress (4:3 für Tigress) RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen echidna & Platypus (7:2 für Adyy) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Rhino (8:7 für Rhino) CBC (CatBattleContest) 2015: * Viertelfinale: Gegen Gwin (7:0 für Adyy) * Halbfinale: Gegen Atakakat (5:3 für Adyy) * Finale: Gegen Luigi (10:0 für Adyy) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Wolf (6:0 für Adyy) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Giraffe (7:4 für Adyy) * Achtelfinale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger (7:2 für GrimbarthTheBadger) Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:Katze Kategorie:Into the Wild Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:CBC Kategorie:Turniersieger